Endless Love
by marla88
Summary: Han pasado tres años ya desde la partida de Goku con Shenlong. Pan tiene ya 19 años su amor por la vida y por la lucha se mantienen intactos, así como su amor por aquel joven de cabellos lilas, su amor de la infancia. Ambos descubrirán que el amor va mucho mas allá de los sueños. Contiene Lemon.


**Habían pasado tres años ya desde la partida de Goku con Shenlong, y durante ese tiempo Pan había afianzado aún más los lazos de amistad con Bra; aunque eran amigas de toda la vida durante su estadía en el espacio no habían tenido tiempo de compartir juntas.**

**Hacía ya una semana que había empezado la universidad y seguía entrenándose como siempre; aunque esto era ya parte de su rutina diaria.**

* * *

_"¿Les gusta soñar? Los sueños nos dejan vivir aquello que tanto deseamos desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser, nos dan esperanza, nos hacen más fuertes. Hablan de nosotros más que nosotros mismos. Algunos nos dan miedo, pero… ¿por qué? Solo son deseos que vienen de lo profundo, desconocido, lo más oculto para nosotros. Tenerlo y luchar por él…Solo creer que se pueden alcanzar…no importa si son grandes o pequeños. Nada define mejor a una persona que aquello con lo que sueña…"_

* * *

Era Lunes por la mañana y se había levantado muy temprano, tal vez se debía a que durante las últimas semanas no había podido dormir bien tal vez todo a ese extraño sueño que la despertaba durante las noches.

Flashback:

- _Se despertó sola en medio de un amplio bosque, cuando en medio del silencio se escuchó: Pan...Pan...una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos, voltio pero no vio a nadie, "esa vos...es de..." Solo podía ser él, sintió unos deseos enormes de ir tras aquella el, corrió y corrió, pero no lo pudo alcanzar, es en ese entonces que la sensación de miedo se apoderó de ella, no lograba recordar nada solo despertó angustiada.__  
_

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Termino de arreglarse y se miró al espejo aun podía ver en su rostro las terribles ojeras muestra de la mala noche que paso, y se dispuso a cubrirlas con algo de maquillaje.

Bajo al comedor atraída por el olor a café. Vio a su madre preparando unos wafles.

- Buenos días mama, saludo Pan, mientras se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla. Para luego sentarse a la mesa.

- Oh ya te despertaste - dijo Videl con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sí, iré a ver a Bra antes de ir a clases, le prometí que iría, hace como un mes que no la veo.

- Oh ya veo, se alegrara mucho de verte. Dijo Videl.

- Imagino que sí, respondió Pan con una pequeña sonrisa. Y papá? Qué raro no verlo aquí, él es de los primeros en levantarse.

- Salió muy temprano, tenía una reunión importante en la Corporación Cápsula.

- Ya veo - respondió Pan.

El desayuno continuo con normalidad, hasta que Videl decidió preguntarle a su hija sobre su primera semana de clases en la universidad.

- Y dime hija como te ha ido en esta semana de clases, te agradan las materias? Has hecho alguna amiga...amigo tal vez? Le pregunto Videl.

- Bueno en realidad tan aburridas no son, creo que llegare a acostumbrarme, y amigos, amigos todavía no solo voy una semana...pero hay una chica Tomiko, parece agradable...

- Tal vez con el tiempo puedan llegar a ser amigas, no crees? , eres joven todavía, no te cierres a los demás, y déjalos conocer a la hermosa persona que eres.

- Ella solo le dedico una hermosa, para luego darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Sera mejor que me vaya, antes que se me haga tarde, dijo Pan.

- Te esperamos para cenar, pregunto Videl.

- Claro, contesto Pan, nos vemos más tarde. Respondió Pan antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Voló lo más rápido que pudo, no quería llegar tarde y fallarle a su amiga.

Aterrizo en el enorme jardín de la Corporación Cápsula, se acomodó el cabello el cual se había desordenado debido la rapidez con la que había volado, miro su reloj y dijo "vaya cada día tardo menos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, toco dos veces la puerta, y esta se abrió al segundo toque solo que al abrirse no encontró a nadie, miro a ambos lados y decidió entrar.

- Hola Buenos días! Hay alguien casa? Pregunto, al nadie responderle avanzo hasta la sala y justo en medio vio una taza de té a medio tomar y aún caliente.

- Pan! Como has estado? Tiempo que no te veía, hasta que te acuerdas de los amigos, le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento mucho le respondió avergonzada con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pero con la universidad y los entrenamientos apenas y tengo tiempo.

- Descuida cariño, pero ven acércate, no cabe duda que cada vez estas más hermosa. Haciendo que sus mejillas tomen un leve color rojo nuevamente. Hay querida pero que no te apene yo solo digo la verdad.  
Y a todo esto a que se debe tú agradable visita.

-Bueno en realidad yo venía ver a Bra, está todavía en casa? Pregunto Pan.

-Claro en su habitación, pero pasa que no te de pena, sabes que está siempre será tu casa.

- Gracias, respondió Pan.

Atravesó el largo pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su amiga de toda la vida, al abrir la puerta una blusa cae sobre su cabeza.

- Lindo recibimiento señorita Briefs, dijo con una agradable sonrisa, admirando el gran desorden en la habitación de su amiga.

- Pannnn! Creí que ya no vendrías, y otra vez me dejarías sola y abandonada... Le dijo con un puchero para luego lanzarse y abrazarla.

- Sabes que me pesa mucho el no haberte visto estos últimos días, pero que desde empecé la universidad he estado súper...ocupada? Completo Bra.

- Si, dijo Pan dando un suspiro a la vez que sentaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

- Es eso o es que ya me has olvidado... Dime la verdad prometo no enojarme, de seguro tienes nuevos amigos y...

- No! Tonta, sabes que tendrían que pasar años para olvidarte, más que mi amiga eres como mi hermana, vamos no te enojes, y cuéntame que andas tú, porque tanto desorden, le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es mi primer día de clases, sabes que no puedo vestir cualquier cosa, de seguro van a ver miles de chicos lindos, y tengo que deslumbrar, dijo Bra a la vez que levantaba su cabello con la mano.

- A ya veo con que buscando novio ehh… le dijo divertida Pan.

- Bueno uno nunca sabe no, tal vez mi príncipe azul me esté esperando.

- Es en lo único en lo que piensas, chicos? Le pregunto Pan.

- Y bueno soy joven y bonita, en que otra cosa podría pensar, y ya no te hagas la tonta... Algún chico lindo en alguna de tus clases, le pregunto Bra con un brillo en los ojos.

- Bueno en realidad no me he fijado. Hay demasiados que...respondió Pan tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

- Vamos eso solo lo dices porque todavía sigues pensando en mi hermano, sigues enamorada de él.

* * *

Eran ya las 7:30 de la noche y un cansado Trunks cayó sobre el asiento de su oficina, mirando fijamente al techo cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de recordar que clase de sueño pudo haberlo hecho despertar tan angustiado la noche anterior.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
